The present invention relates to a running exerciser in which the range of adjustment of inclination of the base seat is wider. The running exerciser has simple structure and can be more safely folded and stored.
FIG. 8 shows an existing running exerciser in which the front end of the base seat 9 is pivotally disposed on a support frame 91. A control panel 92 and a handle 93 are mounted on the support frame 91. A motor 94 is disposed at the front end of the support frame 91. The motor 94 drives an adjustment spiral rod 95 connected with the front end of the base seat 9 so as to lift or lower the front end of the base seat 9 and change the inclination thereof. A user can adjust the inclination according to the required exercising extent.
FIG. 9 shows another type of existing running exerciser in which the rear end of the base seat 9A is disposed with a motor 94A, an adjustment spiral rod 95A and a linking lever 97. The motor 94A makes the spiral rod 95A drive the linking lever 97 so as to lift or lower the base seat A and adjust the inclination thereof. When stored, the base seat 9A and the support frame 91A are folded toward each other at the pivot section 96A to reduce the volume as shown in FIG. 10.
Although the above two conventional running exercisers can be adjusted in inclination, the range of adjustment of inclination is only within about zero to 12%, that is, the adjustable height is 12% of the length of the base seat 9, 9A due to limitation of the length of the spiral rod 95, 95A. In the case that the spiral rod 95, 95A are elongated to increase the adjustment range, the cost will be relatively high and the stability of the running exerciser will be affected. Especially, a user must exercise on the base seat 9, 9A so that it is very important for the running exerciser to have sufficient stability and safety. Accordingly, the existing running exercisers can be adjusted by only about 12% inclination. This cannot apparently change the exercising extent and can only achieve a poor using effect.
Furthermore, in order to save strength and facilitate the folding operation, the existing running exerciser is often equipped with an additional power source (not shown) on one side of the support frame 91A for folding the running exerciser. As a result, the running exerciser will be equipped with a power source 98 for driving the running belt, a power source for adjusting the inclination and an additional power source for folding the running exerciser. This leads to high cost of the running exerciser. Also, the base seat 9A and the support frame 91A have considerable length so that the power source for folding operation must have sufficient torque for folding the running exerciser. Due to the great torque of the power source and the pivotal connection between the base seat 9A and the support frame 91A, a user may be clamped by the base seat 9A and the support frame 91A and get injured or be hit by the rear end 99 which is quickly upward turned. This will cause danger in use of the running exerciser.